Even Heroes Fail
by TheTRUEGiantDAD
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, born an orphan never knowing his family. To fill the void he devoted his life to martial arts becoming a master of Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. With a bleeding heart worn on his sleeve, he gave his life to become a hero. One that will save the day with a smile, showing everyone is safe. He tried to save a boy from his hate. Only to fail, the boy becoming a monster.


**If you Like the story please review, supports us showing this isn't just a waste of time and effort.**

 **Pairing Naruto x Fubuki or Lin lin, not both. Tayuya x Metal Bat**

 **Stroy Start.**

"Hey, you alright?" A boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and strange whisker marks spoke., Staring down at a boy with messy white-hair crying in the corner of a playground. They both seeming to be covered in dirt and bruises.

The white-hair boy looking up. Clenched fist expecting another beating by the other children his age, but to his surprise, he met someone totally different. The boy older than him by a few years. His hair like his own, seeming to spike in each and every direction. The sides pulled together by medical tape for some odd reason, a small bun resting on his neck.

His eyes a powerful blue, he felt like he's looking at the principle. Though the whisker marks do look a little weird. His clothing too. A tight fitting black short showing muscle. An orange belt keeping white baggy pants up. On his feet strange blue sandals. On his back, a little girl with red hair and brown eyes just glared. Now saying a word.

"Say something." The blond said kneeling down.

"I-I'm fine." He sniffed wiping his nose as the two still starred.

"Sure you are, brat." He laughed standing back up. "Names Uzumaki Naruto, soon-to-be S-rank hero and the best martial artist." He laughed bosting his dream.

"I'm a Monster." The boy said as the blond laughed.

"Now who told you something as stupid as that?"

"The other kids, they beat me up all the time and call me a monster." He said sniffing again as the blond laughed.

"Kid, do you know what makes a monster?" The blond asked as the boy remained quiet.

"Other people do." That was his answer, and he wasn't truly wrong, nor right.

"In a sense, yes, but that's viewpoint, humans, as a species fail to understand many things. Others will and what not is just one. We're lucky when monsters emerged race, sex and politic wars ended for something strange. And even then we turn on our selves." He said now sitting down. The little girl pulling on his ear clearly not wanting to be here.

"Monsters don't have a form, they come in any form, any race, even some humans are monsters. Those kids, the ones who are beating you are the monsters. For a monster is a thing that abuses their power and what they have. Attacking that weaker than themselves because they can." He started as the boy blinked, that's what the others are doing.

"A hero is someone with the same power, the same special powers. Yet they decided to protect those who are unable to. Not chasing fame, women or men, money or revenge. They're heroes because they believe ones given incredible power should use it to defend those without. That's what I'm doing now." He said a charming smile as the boy sniffed.

"Or of course, I don't need to be your hero. Strength can be achieved, so you can become powerful, prove you're no monster and protect those other kids they deem as villains." He said as the boy smiled, staring up. The stronger, taller, and wiser boy offering him help.

"My name is Garou." He said no longer sniffing.

"It's nice to meet you Garou. You already learned your first two lessons. What makes a hero and how we cannot cry. But always smile." He said as the boy laughed doing the same.

"Now, fallow me. Sensei might help you, or his brother at least." He said before an idea popped into his head.

"Wanna make this interesting Garou?" He asked as the small boy nodded.

"It's a good ten miles to Senseis' Dojo from here. If you run the entire way I'll buy you lunch every day until I die. And if you cannot run all ten miles, with no brakes, you buy me lunch until I die!" He yelled as Garou checks puffed up.

"Deal!" He yelled not wanting to disappoint the older boy.

"Awesome let's go!" And so they ran, well one ran for the next four hours. Until they finally reached the Dojo in the mountains.

Naruto, he couldn't believe it. The boy ran the entire way, now throwing up for to much work, but he did it. He ran the entire way.

"Impressive," He laughed hearing his teacher. Turning around a man name Bomb, the older brother of Bang an S-rank hero. The master of Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Deadly martial art focusing one's Kai at the end of their fingertips using them like blades. Like the brother style, you form an advance and defensive whirlwind around one's own body.

The man tall, unlike his younger brother he stands tall with his chest puffed out. His hair balled besides the long hair stretching ear-to-ear. Old man eyebrows, massive bushy things along with a slim long beard.

"Yea didn't expect it." The blond said his chin on the sleeping girls head.

"How's school?" The old man asked as the blond shrugged, he never really bothered with school.

"Tayuya apparently a music genius. That's what I was told anyway." He said as he hummed, Tayuya his little sister. Is a strange little thing, she already found a joy in picking fights and using rather strong langued at someone so you. He laughed, staring back at the child he brought along.

"I'm sure you and bang will take good care of him." He said as the blond smiled. "It's what heroes do after all." The old man said patting his greatest student.

"I'm not a pet." He growled as he laughed.

"No, but you're still a child. Don't forget that." The boy didn't act his age, born an orphan fighting is in his blood. He takes care of people who cannot. Tayuya being the first person, the little girl born with a crack mother left out to die. If it wasn't for the blond she would be.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can be." He mumbled getting to his feet. Careful not to wake the sleeping child. Whistling a heavy breathing Garuo stared. The blond smiling holding at his knuckles, Garuo smiled, knuckles met as they both showed the world teeth missing smiles.

"Well, brat I have to leave. Princess here is passed out. The old man is filled with students, but his baby bro ain't. Old man Bang will be teaching you are sister marshal art. Got that?" He nodded as the blond smirked. "Train hard, so you're stronger than us one day. See you tomorrow brat." He said making his way home, leaving another orphan like himself.

Garuo jumped, two hands clapping his shoulders.

"Naruto is a great person. Powerful, loving and most importantly he has a will to surprise any dragon. Yet, he's Navie to this world, never seeing the bad side of anything really." The boy stiffed hearing the old man. "Please, for all of us. Don't let him down." He said letting go, patting the boys head.

"My brother will be here shortly. He's the one slouching all the time." He laughed moving to his own students leaving the boy alone.

Garuo finally realizing what he stepped into. And he couldn't be happier.

XxXXXxxxX Three Months later XXXXX

"You're Garuo garden?" An old man with hard eyes narrowed staring at the strange boy. Tissues shoved up his nose dry blood covering his face and hands.

"At the moment, Orphans have to stick together." He said yawning, "Can we make this quick? Sensei will be pissed if I'm here for an hour." He said as the old man stared, he already didn't like this boy.

"fine then, it seems Garuo started a fist fight during one of the breaks." The man said, trying to actively oppose, Elbows on his desk, finger interwind, chin resting on the back of his hands.

"Did he win?" The blond asked replacing the bloody cloth in his nose. The principle acted disgusted seeing blood flow.

"Yea, he beat four boys into the ground. Looking much like you." He said staring back at the boy. Head down, gripping his pants. Hands stained with blood.

"Good, now why did you fight them?"

"Uz-"

"Not talking to you Gendo." He said as the old man blinked shocked.

"They tried to force me to play monster again."

"That's not true, they said he just started attacking them." The old man said as the blond laughed.

"Old man just shut the fuck up," Naruto spoke shocking him further. "Garuo lets go." The boy gitting up following every word.

"Wait we're not done here!" The man yelled getting up himself.

"Old man, unlike you I took the time to know Garuo, he's a nice kid who likes to keep to himself. Those brats are the opposite. They found that silent kid thinking he's week forcing him to play the monster. Do you know why? Because the monster is the one beaten, now why would you want to be beaten why you can force someone weaker than you?" He asked as the Principle glared at the brute of a young man.

"Are you assuming my school children are beating on him because they can?"

"Dumb ass is finally understanding." He laughed staring back at the man fuming. "Listen here old man, the word of many doesn't always mean they're right." With that, he turned around and started walking away. His little brother on his heels, trying his best to match his stride.

"Did you learn anything?" Naruto asked as the boy jumped, the blond laughing. Still a nervous little brat.

"Umm, beating someone's skull in helps a lot." He said as the blond stopped, causing the short boy to run right into him.

"Sometimes, but sometimes taking the punch is better than anything." He said staring at him.

"What?" He asked not understanding. He started this training to defend himself. Now he's telling him he shouldn't even do that?

"Hmm." He hummed rubbing his chin. "A hero doesn't pick fights. They are the ones that handle the fight, but they never look for one. And when one shows up they handle the treat at hand. That boy, you said he was the head of them right." A nod, "Then he's the main problem, don't fight the ones trying to stay safe." He said bonking his head.

"Hey, Naruto-nii?" He asked as the blond tilted his head.

"Hmm?"

"What is an Anti-Hero?" The boy asked the blond stopping, staring at the child. Shaking his head, he's a child.

"An anti-hero is a person the does hero acts for their own reasons. Someone who isn't a hero in the idealist and tradition sense but still does hero work." He said as the boy nodded.

"And an anti-villain?" He asked as the blond hummed.

"A person with a great goal yet performs villain-like acts to achieve that goal. The best example is someone forcing world peace. The concept is heroic, but they would slaughter everyone to achieve it." The boy nodded, "Enough questions. I have a lunch to buy." He said as the boy laugh.

An Anti-villain. That doesn't sound so bad.

"Hey, Garou why are you asking?" The blond said staring down at the child.

"Someone said something like that at school." A quick easy answer that wasn't totally the truth.

"Hmm, alright. But just remember the Hero Accusation doesn't take anti heroes and villain lying down."

"They don't? Why not?" He asked as the blond rubbed his neck, his becoming too interested in this.

The Hero Accusation is a government handling all heroes, all heroes must report to them along with they pay us heroes for are work. Also, cover insurance for how dangerous our lives are. Because an Anti-hero isn't reporting to them it makes them look bad.

"Of course there are Anti-heroes that do work for them, seeing how some are after nothing but popularity. The current A-rank hero sweat mask is only a hero for his music and movie deals." He said as the boy nodded.

The more he heard of heroes the more he couldn't stand them.

"I don't want to come back here." He said as the blond laugh.

"Who's making you?" A simple question that made him smile for today.

XxXXxX

It's been ten long years since Garou decided what he would become. Ten years since he met Naruto, ten years after he dropped from the cities school system and ten long years he's been Bangs student. The old man seeing how he could constantly train has been pushing him into the ground every day without rest.

It has paid off, he is his greatest student, the others couldn't come close. To his skill in an overall fight, a brilliant mind he was told. You have the talent to become stronger than I brat. Even now with his hardened heart, he smiled at the thought.

Naruto Uzumaki, the second strongest A-rank hero just underneath sweat mask. With his hero name being Malestorm, he saves the day with brilliant martial arts, the very wind is his to control. Smiling so bright, some comparing him to the very sun.

Scoring a perfect seventy only held back by his low book smarts. The boy never attended school, who could blame him at the end of the day. Asked why he doesn't try to take the number one rank or move to S-rank he just said he doesn't believe he's ready for such a step. Seeing how S-rank heroes deal more than just saving lives.

His master told him Naruto, even with his seeming kind, gentle and weak-like nature he's incredibly powerful. Stating how if the blond and Bomb were to fight he wouldn't know who will win. Of course, that is a beauty of this art. The victor will always be unpredictable.

Yet still, saying this met Uzumaki Naruto is stronger than his own teacher. And if he beats Naruto in a true battle then wouldn't he be the strongest?

That's where teen Garou found himself in.

Every year the two Dojos' have a little tournament, for the past ten Naruto would fight whoever the victor is. During this performance, the two Teacher would whisper what they lack and how to approve them as a fighter and a person.

Seeing how Marshal arts is both Body and Mind both must be perfect.

"Stand still!" He roared staring into the eyes of the person who saved him. The man hasn't changed much. Still wearing the same outfit, the only true difference being the more adult-like look. Taller, wider, his face becoming sharper. Stuff like that.

The fight, you couldn't really call it that. The skill gap to vast.

Garou locking the blond into his stream ready to crush him. Yet, he couldn't touch him. The entire time he avoids his attacks, just enough to clip his clothing, no more no less. Seeming sad, disappointed. It drove the white-hair teen insane.

"Stop." He said the teen ignored the man.

"I said stop!" He roared again, his first attack buried within his gut launching him off his feet. Falling onto the group, coughing trying to regain his breath. He didn't stop, charging him again, Naruto ones again dancing around him. This time, however, he punished every opening. Overextending each punch.

His head thrown back, Naruto jabbing his skull with enough force to crack his lip and bloody his nose.

"Stop." Again he stood up and launching himself, bested as the blond slammed his leg into his stomach, then again throwing him back.

"Just roll over and die!" He roared coughing blood. The blond glared, making the teen freeze, he couldn't move.

Naruto stared in pure disappointed, a swirl of wind launching him against the wall. Blood flowing as the blond stood above, lashing out kick after kick. Not stopping until the man was bloody, swollen and barely breathing.

"Watch your tongue." He sat staring down at the beaten boy. Bomb and Bang not saying a word at the brutal beat down.

"Masters." A short, large man with a cleft chin and a natural sour-looking face spoke watching the blond beat the teenager into the ground. "Isn't this a bit much?" He asked as they hummed.

"No, Garou is violent against his fellow students. He went as far as threat me, he needs a good beating." The old man, his teacher spoke watching the fight play out. Naruto even being a fighter is still a gentle soul, this is ripping his heart out.

But this is something that needs to happen. Garou must come down and become humble if he's going to reach Naruto's' own level.

Unknown to them all, this just creates his original idea into his dream.

XxxXxxxXxXXxXx

"For me?" The same teen asked a month later staring at his brother. He held a mask, a wolf one looking far too realistic.

"Yep, remember you staring at it the last October, though you would like." The blond said hands behind his back. The two walking through the city not a care in the world.

"Thank you." He said not able to pay for the little thing. For obvious reasons. Not having a chance for a dime.

No problem, my way of saying sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For letting you down." Garou stopped in his tracks. Like the blond, unlike Naruto he gripped the mask staring at the blond.

"Hey, brat. You know I always considered myself a failer." He said as the white-hair monster stood shocked. "Everything I ever wanted to become always ends horribly. I wanted to be the strongest, then I meet a man going by Blast. I will never reach his level. I wanted to make my teacher proud of me like I'm the son he never had. He will always say my heart is too soft for what we do." He started staring back at him. A sad smile, a pathetic smile.

"And I couldn't save you from your hate." He finished as the boy gripped the mask. He expected a fight, only for the blond to poke his forehead. With just enough force to make him stumble back.

"You have a good heart, brat, don't let that leave you." He started walking off. "No matter what you do from here on out brat I will be proud of you." He laughed leaving the monster to start with his dream.

Like his sensei always told him. His heart is to kind even to become a hero, and because of this, he let a man who shall become nothing more then a monster roam this city.

And so the fox that wanted nothing to become a hero, failed the wolf he tried to help. Creating a power hungry wolf in its place. No doubt in the back of his head that one day. The boy will turn his fangs on the person who gave him everything.

And that very night he slaughtered the sheep that was his Dojo.


End file.
